


My Ice Cream Lover

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienne is love sick, F/F, Fluff, Genderbent Adrien, Jokes, Kissing, Match Maker Ice Cream, Suspension, Teasing, Techincal Date, cuteness, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Adrienne has no idea how to talk to Marinette about her feelings.Nino and Alya arrange for the two to talk by themselves.Marinette shows her feelings and ends up being surprised.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	My Ice Cream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this cute idea while watching TV. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Adrienne smiled as she saw Marinette walk by with her brunette friend, Alya handing on her arm and making over exaggerated expressions while telling a story. 

Her heart fluttered when Marinette looked over and gave Adrienne the most heart warming smile. Adrienne’s cheeks flushed quickly and gave a small response and turned back to her locker quickly. Calming her beating heart quickly and sighing.   
  


Glancing over to the bluenette again, Adrienne felt her heart give a pathetic thump of disappointment. Nathaniel was talking to her, Marinette’s cheeks flushed slightly. 

Slamming her locker shut, Adrienne made her way out of the locker room. Walking over to her best friend, Nino, Adrienne whined and tugged on his shirt. “Nino! You’ve got to help me!” 

Nino turned to his friend and laughed, “Adrienne? What’s up dudette?” 

Adrienne pointed into Marinette’s direction, “Help me- I-I have no idea what to say!!”   
  


Nino looked where she was pointing and chuckled, turning back to his friend. “Marinette? You know, I don’t blame you. Everyone gets a crush on the girl.” 

The blonde shakes her head, green eyes tearing up and fists forming at her sides. “Seriously, Nino! I...I don’t know what to do! I want to say something, but then father is going to be so disappointed! I-I’m supposed to be the perfect daughter!” 

He seemed to take the hint of the hysterical sound in Adrienne’s voice, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Alright, alright. I’ll help you, dudette. You’ve just got to calm down.”   
  


Adrienne nodded and took in a deep breath. “Okay- I can do this!” She cheered, fist raised before turning back and her forehead planting itself onto Nino’s chest. “I can’t do this!” 

Nino laughed at his friend's expense and patted her crown of blonde hair looking over to his girlfriend. 

Alya seemed to catch what Nino was trying to convey seeing how she came over seconds later with Marinette in tow. 

The brunette kissed her boyfriend’s cheek and smiled. “How about the four of us meet up later for ice cream? It’ll be my treat!”   
  


The four of them agreed on a time and place and Adrienne watched as the other two girls walked away. “Common, dudette. We need to get going to class.” Nino called.

Adrienne snapped out of her trance and ran after her friend to class. 

**_____________**

It was nearing late afternoon when the four of them got out of school. Students poured from the front doors into the streets and sidewalks. Cars honked loudly now that traffic was picking up. 

The loud noises didn’t bother the friend group as they made their way through Paris to find the one and only André’s ice cream cart.   
  


Nino walked ahead with Alya, phone in between the two as they navigated the group around the streets. 

Adrienne and Marinette were tagging along in the back of the group. Chatting about one of Marinette’s latest designs in her sketchbook. 

“Oh! And this fabric, oh it would be so lovely to work with. I’ve been dreaming of making this one forever, though the stitchi…” Marinette’s voice faded in Adrienne’s head, all that was clear in her muddled thoughts was the bright smile on the bluenette’s face.

Adrienne felt her heart swelling at the thought of being the one causing it, smiling along as Marinette ranted on about fashion. Adrienne didn’t mind the mindless ranting, she thought it of overwhelmingly endearing.   
  


Her thoughts shifted over to carefully glossed lips, a soft sheer of light reflecting off it. Light pink and pastel matching the light tone of pale skin that covered her. Adrienne was dragged out of the thought process when Marinette had bumped into her arm slightly to gain her attention. 

“Adrienne? We’re here. You zoned out for a bit. Are you alright?” The genuine worry in Marinette’s tone made Adrienne feel guilty. Even if she didn’t mean to cause it. 

“What? No, I’m alright. Thank you for asking, Marinette.” She replied back, nearly tripping over her words.   
  


It seemed to satisfy Marinette seeing how she turned to get her own ice cream from the stand. 

André smiled at the both of them, taking out a fresh cone and going for the first scoop of the treat. “This is a lovely pair! Blueberry for her hair, and mint for her eyes. Your match is a perfect paradise!”

Marinette flushed and took the cone from André, giving a small thank you in return with her money.   
  


The bluenette turned back to Adrienne, a guilty look on her face, “I’m sorry! I didn’t ask for two separate ones…” Marinette seemed sad thinking she had upset her other friend. 

Adrienne shook her head and smiled, “No worries. We could always just share, right?” 

_Holy crap Adrienne, what are you thinking?!_

_What- no. Get yourself together. It’s just ice cream._

_It’s not like your going to be kissing her really pretty pin-_

She shook her head violently when Marinette turned to find a place to sit. _What am I doing to myself? We’re just friends. That’s all. This is just friends sharing an ice cream. Nothing more._

Adrienne gave a soft sigh and sat next to Marinette who already took a bite from the treat with her spoon. 

Marinette mostly carried the conversation, and Adrienne was grateful. The blonde watched as her friend continued on with a story from the bakery, a smile coming onto her features. 

_She looks so happy_ , she thought to herself. 

Looking down at her lap, Adrienne’s eyebrows furrow. _I can’t risk this friendship...she’s too important to me._  
  


Marinette seemed to catch onto Adrienne's lack of concentration on what she was saying. The bluenette leaned forward slightly to catch emerald eyes with her own. “Adrienne?”

Adrienne jumped slightly, spoon clattering on one of the stairs. “Wha- Sorry! I was just uh...lost in thought again.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Marinette giggled, _oh how she laughed as if it was worth every jewel in the world._ “That's a dangerous thing to do.” Marinette jokes, nudging her in the side trying to get her friend out of the state of mind they were in.   
  


Adrienne pouted when she registered what Marinette said, “It’s not dangerous!” 

Marinette scoffed, “Liar. You clearly don’t remember the time you were thinking of we-” Adreinne flushed and put her spare hand on Marinette’s mouth. “Shhh! No one is supposed to know about that! It's too embarrassing!”

The bluenette laughed behind the hand and licked it making Adrienne draw it away with a look of mock disgust on her face. “Gross- That was a tongue attack!”

They both laughed, ice a spoon laying on the ground forgotten. 

Adrienne leaned over and took Marinettes to get another bite from the ice cream, the bluebell eyed girl pouted in response. “Aw- but that was mine!” The blonde smirked, “Not anymore.”

The two of them continued to joke as the sun started to set and their ice cream vanished. Alya and Nino waved goodbye to them, going their own ways.   
  


The last of the cone split between the two of them as Adrienne walked Marinette home. Walking along the sidewalk to the bakery, Adrienne looked over at her friend. Her bluebell eyes were trained on the lights flickering around in the city, warm breath leaving her lips into the chilly night air. 

Marinette reached to the door of the bakery first, but turned around to face her blonde friend. Smile shining like a never-dimming star, Adrienne felt her heart give another set of quick taps in her chest. 

Adrienne rose her hand carefully to Marinette’s face, emerald eyes trailing her own finger removing a little ice cream that was caught on the side of pink lips. 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed, turning a nice shade of rosy red while staring into the intense gaze of burning green. 

Her own heart sped up and before Marinette could stop herself, she had gotten on her tippy toes and landed a slight glossed kiss to Adrienne’s cheek. 

They both paused and Marinette stumbled back, clearing her throat. “A-Ah well- uhm. T-Thank you for w-walking me home!” 

Adrienne smiled, “Anytime, Marinette.” 

Marinette gulped and opened the door to her parents bakery. Taking in the face of one of her best friends, Adrienne didn’t look repulsed at the kiss.

So, with that slight amount of encouragement, Marinette surged forward and kissed Adrienne on the lips. 

The blonde’s eyes widened, cheeks lighting up like a christmas tree.   
  


The designer pulled back quickly, “I-I’m sorry- I don’t know what c-came over m-'' Adrienne shut off her spiraling thoughts by caging warm hands around freckled cheeks and kissing her back. 

Both of them closed their eyes, letting the moment wash over them. Minds turned to mush, they didn’t stop until their breath was completely stolen by the other. 

Their eyes had a new gleam to them and Adrienne smiled against the pastel pink lips. They brushed as the blonde murmured out a soft ‘goodnight’, and left the scene with a burning feeling in her cheeks and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

Marinette watched the blonde retreat, fingers brushing her lips and smile breaking out onto her face once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also- I know this work was like kind of weird maybe? I don’t know. Maybe I went too quickly, but I really hope you guys like it. Comment anything thoughts you got! I love hearing from my readers!


End file.
